Mythic Elf
The Mythic Elf At the Dawn of Creation, when mortal life was first being built by hand by the new Gods of the World, the extended pantheon looked upon the world in wonder as to what creature could dare tread upon the land they had made. What manner of beast was savage enough to fight for survival each day? What dark cunning would be required to make use of all that was around them? What might must they wield to shape the world into one that future creatures could stand upon as well? Such a perfect engine was not unlike a God itself. Which was the conclusion that Corellon Larethian put before the other Gods. They would need no savagery, instead they would have his finesse. They would need no dark cunning, for they would have his comradery. They would need no great might, for they would have his great wisdom. The other Gods muttered to themselves, unsure of the wisdom of the decision, but Corellon was already prepared. One of the oldest, strongest Gods of his age, he remembered the Old Ones, and he remembered where they would be found. With a strip of his own flesh did he create the vessel, himself in miniature. Pulling together most ancient forces, he bound it. A thread of Will, so that they may live on through any hardships. A thread of Passion, that they may be inclined to follow in their maker's love. A thread of Patience, that they may forgive the foolishness of lesser beings. And the thread of Grace, that all may look upon them with admiration. And with a spark of his own life, the smallest hint of godhood, were the original elves born: hale, hearty, keen, and wholey saintly. The Protector looked upon the, and knew that, in time,they would be known as the Kings of the Mortals. But until that time, he was content to release them into the world below, to cultivate and perfect themselves. And they went out, children of the Gods held together by threads of a narrative that few remember existed at all. What they saw, they controlled, building spiraling castles and wide-spread kingdoms. What they learned, they shared, giving wisdom unto one another and to the races that came after them. Few of the Gods' follow up projects could stand against a united Elven forces, and even fewer wished to. The other gods were disdainful of such a creation, Gods in minature, so perfect that none challenged them. They instilled in their own creations the chance to usurp them. Moradin, the Soul Forger, adopted the newly discovered Valinn to become hands of his will, to be rivals of the elves, but their opposite in execution. Yondalla made her creations far more clever so that they may trick the elves out of their wealths. Gruumsh created beasts of power and hatred, to tear down the walls of the Elves. Even Pelor spurned the first elves, casting them to live in the dark, away from the love and the unity of their race. In a sense, all in the pantheon hated Corellon's self-insert into the worlds narrative. But he could not see it, for he, in his narcissim, had become enraptured in his little creations to even notice. You, the ancestor to those first creation of the grand preserver of life, are especially love by your creator. Oh what a splendid curse you carry. NEW FEAT: Legacy of Untouched Divinity Prerequisites: Elf, One Mythos Benefit: '''Choose one Mythos-granting class that you have levels in. You may treat the following Mythos as if they belonged to that class. Your maximum hit points increase by 1 for every Style Feat that you possess. If you somehow lose this feat, or no longer qualify for it, you cease to gain the benefits of the granted Mythos until you regain this feat or qualify for it once more. Exceptional Mythos ''Incontestable Grace Adaptation'' 'Prerequisites: -' You use your Dexterity in place of the normal ability modifier for Craft, Profession, Perform, and Melee Attack Rolls. Composite Longbows and Shortbows use your dexterity in place of your Strength for attack and damage bonuses. This counts as Weapon Finesse for purpose of prerequisites. '''Advanced Muscle-Stressing Stretches: You may use Dexterity in place of Constitution to determine your Fortitude Save. Physical-and-Societal Decorum: You may add your Dexterity modifier to your Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Information, Handle Animal, and Intimidate checks. Diplomacy is always a class skill for you. Welkin-Filling Passionate Bombardment Prerequisites: -''' You gain Point Blank Shot and Rapid Shot as Bonus Feats. You may use your Rapid Shot feat even if you only make a single attack in a round. At 6th level, your Rapid Shot feat provides a second bonus ranged attack, although this second attack takes a -5 penalty. At 11th level, your Rapid Shot feat provides a third bonus ranged attack, again, with a -5 penalty to the attack roll. '''Advanced Bow-Slingers Heed: You no longer threaten an attack of opportunity for firing a bow in melee. Bead Drawing Talent: Your threatened range is considered 30 feet, so long as you have a bow drawn, for purposes of making attacks of opportunity, flanking, and intimidate checks. Superlative Sensory Vanguard Prerequisites: 4 Ranks in Listen You gain Skill Focus (Listen), Quick Reconnoiter, and Keen-Eared Scout as Bonus Feats. You take no penalties to Listen Checks for being asleep. You may make a Listen Check in place of a Spot Check whenever one is called for. If you have ranks in the Spot Skill, they are refunded to you, to be spent as normal when you next level up. For every 5 points by which you beat a creature’s Listen DC, you gain a +2 to knowledge checks made about the creature. Unregulated Manual Expertise Prerequisites: '''- While you are not suffering from any more than 1 point of Armor Check Penalty, you add your Dexterity Score, to the nearest 5 feet, to your land speed, and to your flat-footed armor class. You gain Rapid Assault and Spring Attack as a Bonus Feat. While you are not suffering from more than 1 point of Armor Check Penalty, The bonus damage from this feat increases by 1d6 for every 3 class levels, up to 7d6 at level 18. If you kill a creature with the Spring Attack effect, you may act as though you had not made your attack for that round. This effect can activate once per round. Fantastic Mythos ''Sanctimonious Ancestor-Drawing Smithing'' '''Prerequisites: One Mythos Granted by the “Legacy of Untouched Divinity” Feat Increase your reach with Melee Weapons by 5 feet, and Increase the distance on any bow you wields range increment by 5 feet per your level. As a standard action, you can call upon the ancients in your lineage, drawing upon their form to manifest a weapon. These weapons must be either a longsword, rapier, longbow, composite longbow, shortbow, or composite shortbow. Creating any sort of bow also provides you with an endless supply of Arrows. Either way, these weapons have an enchantment bonus to hit and damage equal to 1/3rd your class level, up to 5, and are considered magic. If you choose to create these weapons from Will, It will deal bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing as well as its normal damage and counts as one size category larger for purposes of damage rolls. Arrows of Will penetrate non-magical barriers of hardness 10 or less. If you choose to create these weapons from Passion, it will deal 1d6 bonus Fire Damage. Arrows of Passion ignore miss chance from darkness or fog effects. If you choose to create these weapons from Patience, the first target struck with it in a round must make a will save or be incapable of movement in the next round. Arrows of Patience ignore Damage Reduction for being made from a specific material. If you choose to create these weapons from Grace, you gain a +4 bonus to all trip, disarm, and overrun checks, either if you are making them or defending against them. Arrows of Grace ignore all adverse Wind effects. You may only have one such weapon created at one time, and creating a new weapon dissipates the old one. At 13th level, you can create a weapon with two of the above qualities, often under another name (EX: Passion and Will may become Determination, or Grace and Patience may be Nobility, etc) Eternal Elegance-Portraying Pedigree Prerequisites: One Mythos Granted by the “Legacy of Untouched Divinity” Feat You gain Knowledge Devotion as a Bonus Feat. If any of your mental ability scores are lower than 10, they are considered 10 for purposes of ability modifiers to skills. You can use Diplomacy, Disguise, or Handle Animal as full round actions with only a -5 the penalty. If you are in a place with at least ten people you do not know, you can do the same with Gather Information. You never take penalties on Intimidate checks for being smaller than your target. Lastly, at the beginning of the day, roll a number of d20’s equal to the number of Mythos granted by the "Legacy of Untouched Divinity" feat you have. This is your Elegance pool. At any time in the day, when you are unhappy with the number you rolled for a skill check, you may discard it, replacing it with a number from your Elegance pool. So long as there are dice in your Elegance pool, natural 20’s no longer count as automatic successes against you. Legendary Mythos Lordship-Demanding Expediency Setting Shintai '''Prerequisites: '''Two Mythos granted by the “Legacy of Untouched Divinity” Feat You have become, in essence, a God in Miniature. Your natural Life-Span increases to ten times what it once was. You no longer take ability score penalties for aging. Once per hour, you may make a Dispel Magic check along with a melee attack, using your level in place of your Caster Level for the check. You can even dispel Psionic Powers, Martial Boosts, and Stances in the same ways. While you have a spell, power, boost, or stance stolen, the one you stole it from cannot access it for one hour, when you release it back into the world. Just as well, you take on the dispelled effect as if you were the initial caster/manifester/initiator, for one hour, or one round, in the case of a martial Boost. The first time you do this, you become overcome with a hunger for the power that comes from being so much purer than other. Why should those simple, stupid creatures have to bear the weight of the world your people have cultivated, built, and ruined, all before they were even alive? Any time you are in the presence of a non-elf who benefits from any sort of spell, power, boost, or stance that you could dispel while you have your dispelling attempt open to you, you must attempt to steal the effect from them. You require that strength to carry their burdens, surely they will understand? Your allies, those who stand beside you in battle and aid you in your pursuits of power, are not subject to these effects. They have already aligned themselves with the winning team, they have earned the privilege to try and capture your races innate excellence. While you are under the effect of a Spell, Power, or Stance you have stolen from a non-Elf Race, you gain a bonus to skill checks against members of that race equal to your class level, but only if you are using those skills to climb through the hierarchy of their people. (Climbing into a Dwarf Kings 3rd Story Window, Moving Silently into his bedroom, Using Rope to tie him up, Disguising yourself as a him, using Knowledge (Nobility) to know the peoples customs and Knowledge (Local) to know his mannerisms, and using Diplomacy (or Intimidate, as the case may be) to force them to surrender to their Glorious Elf Overlords are all fine examples of this effect. Not that that has happened, of course...) While under the above listed effects, this becomes first and foremost task on your mind (Besides personal protection, of course) If the dispelling attempt fails, then the creature is considered your enemy, to be killed on the spot. Is it not better to ease their suffering now, then let them live a lifetime of inferiority? Category:Mythos Paragon Category:Mythos Race Category:Complete